The Karate Kid: The Aftermath
by AznIntegra
Summary: This is my thoughts on what happened to Dre after the movie, after Dre won his tournament. To know what I'm talking about in this story you guys would have to watch The Karate Kid starring Jackie Chan and Jaden Smith. This is only a One shot.


**The Karate Kid: Aftermath**

**Author Note: This is going to only be a one shot, the effects of what happened at the end of The Karate Kid movie. (I mean the one that stars Jackie Chan and Jaden Smith not the 80's version).**

As Dre Parker and Mr. Han walked towards the back, things just seem too surreal for Dre. In his mind, he still couldn't grasp that he just won the Karate Tournament, much less beat the guy who has been bullying him since he moved here to Bei Jing. To top it off, Cheng, now seem to respect him now for what he is done. The only thing that's going through his mind now is that he won the tournament and that he's no longer afraid anymore, and it was all thanks to Mr. Han.

Dre is now lying on the table, icing down his leg which got injured even more because of Cheng's kick that force his leg to bent sideways awkwardly. The ice is helping with the swelling a little bit. The Doctor came back to only wrap some bandages on the leg to keep it from being aggravated again.

Dr Wu: I'm really surprised that he went back out there again much less beat one a top fighter from the top school on one leg.

Mr. Han: He really wanted to go out there. He was so determined to do so, that I could not change his mind.

Dr. Wu: Well, I've done what I could, his injury is definitely re-aggravated. In my opinion, once the swelling goes down a little, he should go to the hospital and get some x-ray done plus get some treatment. But he once he gets home, he'll need to make sure that this leg gets elevated and no Kung Fu until it fully heals.

Mr. Han: I'll let his mother know, thank you doctor.

Mr. Han than turns around to face Dre who is still lying there, he has his arm over his eyes.

Mr. Han: Shao Dre.

Dre: Yes Mr. Han?

Mr. Han: We need to take you to the hospital to get your leg treated.

Dre: Ok Mr. Han, can you believe that I won?

Mr. Han: I can, cause you are my student, and I believe you. I still can't believe you were able to do that move.

Dre: Yeah me too, when we came back from the mountains I was practicing that move that I saw all week but I could never get it right. Then out there, when I was getting up my leg hurt like hell, but I didn't want to quit because I knew that I was so close to winning but moving to dodge his attack was going to be hard so I cleared my mind and in one instants, I just knew what I had to do to win this match. It was came to me.

Mr. Han: I understand now Shao Dre. It was in that one moment that you were truly focus were you able to do the move. You see Shao Dre, when I said it takes years to do that move, it did but you were able to do it in one day where it takes many people years to learn. That is the ultimate victory Shao Dre. Today your mind and your heart were one, they were calm and they were working as one, that's why you were able to do it.

Dre: I understand Mr. Han.

Just then voices could be heard walking inside, some in English and some in Mandarin. Dre knew that it was his mother and Mei Ying and her family, probably coming in to check on in and to wish him a congratulations. This was truly the best moment of his life.

Mrs. Parker: Dre honey how are you feeling?

Dre: I'm find mom, but I could go for a bite now.

Mr. Han: The doctor says he re-aggravated his injury recommends taking Shao Dre to the hospital to get treatment.

Mrs. Parker: thanks you Mr. Han. Dre baby, we'll take you to the hospital later ok?

Dre: Ok mom.

Mei Ying: Congratulations Dre, I was VERY happy to see you win. You were amazing out there. I truly believe that Cheng won't bother you anymore.

Dre: Yeah I know, thanks Mei.

Mei Ying: My father and mother also sends their congratulations on your victory today. They were very amazed at how you were able to come back out and fight even after what happened. He says that what Liang did to you earlier should not have happened, he has bought great dis-honor to you and your family.

Dre: It's cool Mei, I know he didn't want to do it, right Mr. Han.

Mr. Han: right Shao Dre. Mei Ying, where is your father right now?

Mei Ying: He's outside talking to Cheng and Liang and their parents, he was very disappointed at their actions.

Mr. Han: I must go then, I will need to explain to them the situation.

Mrs. Parker: What situation Mr. Han?

Mr. Han: Shao Dre will fill you in.

Mrs. Parker: Dre what's going on?

Dre: Well Mom, Mei, its like this. The reason why I didn't want to go to that school is because with the help of Mr. Han, we found out that the teacher in that school was bad. Mr. Han says that he is teaching those kids very bad things and that was why Liang hurt me the way he did in the Semi-finals. If I'm correct, it was the teacher who told him to take me out. Mr. Han went out there to probably explain what happened to their parents so they don't get punished.

Mrs. Parker: Dre, baby that's terrible, I will go out there and I will hurt that bastard for trying to hurt my baby.

Dre: Mom, please don't, he's could hurt you. Just leave it, its not that important anymore anyways.

Mei Ying: Dre is right Mrs. Parker, its not right to go out and fight the teacher anymore because Dre has already did something about it. He beat Cheng, their best fighter and that is the best way to hurt him. He was probably counting on Dre not coming back to win.

Mrs. Parker: Your right Mei, your right. We'll leave it but first thing in the morning Dre I'm taking you to the hospital, right now lets go home and get something to eat.

Mei Ying: Mrs. Parker, Dre, my family would like to take you guys out for a celebration dinner if you would like to come.

Mrs. Parker: sure honey, we love to. Dre can you walk?

Dre: yeah Mom I can walk.

Dre, Mei Ying, and Dre's mom all walked out to where Mr. Han and Mei Ying's parents were. They were discussing about Mr. Han and and his teaching of Kung Fu, and to say that they were impressed was a huge understatement. They were very amaze with his knowledge about Kung Fu and everything about it. Mei Ying's father said something is Chinese to which Mei Ying translated into English.

Mei Ying: I am very impressed with your teacher here Dre. Your Mr. Han is very wise and smart. I can see why you are so good at Kung Fu in this tournament, you have a very good and very wise teacher. You are very lucky to have him, I have already spoken with Cheng and his family, and they have assured me that he and his friends will no longer bother you or my daughter. Although I wonder why you both never said anything.

Mei Ying, when on to explain to her father why they both never said anything and Dre explained to his mother as well. Mr. Han had been very helpful in making sure that Cheng and his family knew that it was not his fault for his actions but those of his teacher. Their family has a lot to think about on whether or not their son will stay with the Fighting Dragon school or not.

They all went out to eat and to celebrate Dre's victory. It was a very good festive occasion to celebrate one that the Parkers were very happy to do.

Mr. Han: I would like to say that, today I stand here a very proud teacher, Shao Dre has really come a long way from the boy who moved here. He has become the finest student that I have ever taught. Shao Dre, I hope that you gain many wisedom and knowledge from learning Kung Fu. Shao Dre here has also helped me out greatly. I would not be able to move on and let go of past if it wasn't for him. I'm also very proud of him and what he did today. I would have been satisfied if he didn't come out but Shao Dre here was very determine. He was not going to let his fear get the best of him. What he did in that circumstance was extraordinary. Where one man would have given up and Shao Dre refused to bow out. His courage and bravery is like no other that I've seen. It is truly an honor for me to call him my student.

Dre: Thanks Mr. Han, I still can't believe that I won. My leg still hurts, but it's a small price to pay for getting over one's fear. What I've learn from Kung Fu and from Mr. Han is, that I learn that true Kung Fu isn't about fighting but its about making peace with your enemy and its also use to defend those who can't defend themselves, not for attacking. I also learn to respect my mom and mom, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I love you mom.

Dre's mom, was touched and she whispered a "I love you too baby" back to Dre.

For the rest of the night they eat and chatted. Mei Ying's father even said some kind words to Dre. He spoke about how brave he was out there to continuing to fight even when he knew his leg was hurting. He spoke about how much honor Dre brought not only to his family but to everyone who was watching him fight and to the committee who put this tournament together. He went on to thank Dre for fighting so honorably but was sorry that one of the fighter use such disrespectful way of fighting against him but for Dre to keep fighting after that was amazing.

******One Week later******

Dre walked into school, it was obvious he was still hurting but he didn't care, for he was finally getting the respect he deserve and Mr. Han was right, when they tournament was over, Cheng and his friends came over and bow to him out of respect. He even apologized for his actions. Liang, the boy who struck Dre in the leg was the most sorry of them all. After the match, Liang and his family pulled him out of that school, the family didn't want their son to learn from bad things from such a bad teacher. The family at the moment was trying to negotiate a way of getting Mr. Han to teach their son, but with no luck, Mr. Han has not agreed nor has he said yes. Dre and Mei Ying started spending a lot of time together, Dre was happy to finally have a best friend in China. Her family has given their approval for their friendship or if Dre and Mei Ying chose to, more then friends.

Everyday after School, Dre has stay with Mei Ying, watching her practice her violin, he made sure not to bother her too much and after practice, he walk her home. So far everyday Mei Ying's family has ask Dre to stay for dinner and then Mei Ying's father would drive him home. Dre even started going to school on how to speak Chinese, and he even got Mei Ying to help him practice what he learn. Mei Ying definitely got a few laugh when Dre had trouble speaking some of the harder Chinese words but eventually got them down, thanks to Mei.

Till this day they have been great friends, a friendship that seem unbreakable. Who knows what will go on for these two love birds.

-The End.

**AN: so how was it? Don't know if I will write more or not but yeah I had a few ideas floating around in my head that I had to get out. I hope you guys enjoy. **


End file.
